An Idol or a baseball player?
by doremishine itsuko
Summary: It all started as a game but it all changed when they discovered his talent. So will they let him leave to pursue his old dream or will they realize he belongs to them.
1. Chapter 1: Is that really Sawamura?

**An Idol or a baseball player?**

It all started as a game but it all changed when they discovered his talent. So will they let him leave to pursue his old dream or will they realize he belongs to them.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Is that really Sawamura?**

**One day at the Seido School.**

"Hey guys!" said Haruno to a group of gossiping girls.

"Yeah Haruno? What is it?" Asked Kaoru.

"I was wondering if you perhaps watched the talent show last night. Besides, did you know, she said in a very excited voice, that there will be a mini concert talent show where new singers and also popular idols will participate...? The better news is that it is open to the public we don't have to pay anything!."

"They also said that bands or singers from our school can participate. I'm so... excited! We should go to this event and maybe we can see if some of our classmates want to participate."

"Kyaaaa!" Kaoru screams. "Really?! Event!?" her companions are happy and excited. "Let's get going and I bet there will be more hot guys! (_She giggles and squeals._ _n_n)_

"Wait a moment…that sounds pretty boring to me" said Shenjirou. "And I bet it would be a failure. Besides you said everyone is welcome to participate right Haruno-san? There's no one in our school who can do it."

"Not even bakamura." _He mocks and smirks._

* * *

**As if, hearing his name Eijun suddenly wakes up. **_**(He was taking a nap in class…giggles)**_

"What did you just say Shenjirou?" Suddenly, an enraged Sawamura exclaimed. "You have never heard me sing or even dance so, you don't have a right to even mock me!

"Hahahahaha…Sawamura please! Like, you really are any good. Don't make me laugh, after all you are barely a good baseball player I mean you can only pitch and let's not talk about your batting skills, which by the way totally sucks."

"Really?" Eijun cross his arms and raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well, then let's make a bet. I will show you that I can sing and make these ladies over here, excited to watch my performance. (_He smirks)_ And If I win you apologize to me and buy me everything I ask you to buy but, if I lose I'll be your slave for a week and I can assure you I will not protest of anything you tell me to do."

"So, what do you say...? Do you accept my challenge or are you too much of a coward to do it? Ne Shenjirou-kun…? _**this **__**was said with a very sweet smile from Eijun**_**.** (He is mad XD lol.)

"What! You little…Deal I'll do it I'm not afraid of you!" exclaimed a pissed of Shenjirou-Kun to Sawamura.

"Okay!" Eijun yells to his classmates. "But first of all, everyone or better yet you Haruno-san. Do you have a microphone or something I can use? So I can sing to all of you?" he asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Huh? Of course, Sawamura-kun." She looks in her back pack. "Here you have it…But How did you know I brought a microphone with me?"

"Oh! Hahaha dear Haruno-san" said Eijun "that's for me to know and for you to find out."

* * *

_So, let the show begin! Here Eijun starts dancing and singing. The song is called __**"Losing Grip"**_

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?

_**Everyone in the class is speechless, especially Shenjirou, Kanemaru, Haruchi and Furuya after listening to his beautiful voice.**_

Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided

_[chorus]_  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

_**Other students from other classes hear a gorgeous voice which they follow including the first string since they were close to Sawamura's classroom. Let's just say they are all in shock seeing Eijun looking so hot while he´s dancing and singing.**_

Am I just some boy you place beside you to take somebody's place  
when you turn around can you recognize my face…you used to love me,  
you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok

**Eijun looks into Shenjirou's eyes. He's blushing madly as well as all of the girls present.**

I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

**Everyone in the classroom starts to scream Eijun's name and they are all very happy and excited to hear him singing! n_n **

_[Chorus]_

Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud

Open your eyes  
Open up wide

**He low's his voice and whisper**

Why should I care…?  
Cuz you weren't there  
when I was scared I was so alone

Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone

**Miyuki along with Kuramochi, Chris, and Tetsuya are looking at Eijun with lustful eyes. **_**(Well, who wouldn't I certainly would XD.)**_

Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere..

* * *

**Eijun gave a wink towards the audience.** "Thank you everyone I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!" **He smiled so sweetly at all of them that the girls and a few of the guys had nosebleeds.**

"Kyaaaaaa!" the girls scream n_n

"That was so awesome Eijun-kun!" said Haruno.

"Wow!" exclaimed a few girls who were crowding Sawamura after he had finished his performance.

"You were incredible and you should participate in the contest tonight! You certainly have what it takes Eijun-kun" said Kaoru to him.

**A laugh was heard from Eijun-kun while scratching his head.**

"Well, that's good to know that you all like my song but I don't think I will participate in this show that you girls were talking about. Besides, the last time I performed in front an audience it ended badly for me. Thus, I don't want my mom or dad crying over me again."

"Sorry girls but I can't. Don't take this personally it's just that… Well,

**With a melancholic thinking face Eijun looks to the girls eyes unaware that everyone is listening to him, including a bewildered Shenjirou**

"It brings painful memories so no."

"Why Sawamura?" asked Kanemaru. "I mean you are an idiot but even I can tell you have talent so just give it a chance man!"

"It's not like that Kanemaru." exclaimed Eijun with a sad tone "and don't give me that look. I won't tell you what happened to me it's in the past…" he crossed his arm. "So, let it be…"

"However…" Eijun turned around and said to Shenjirou "I only sang and danced because of you bastard Shenjirou! So, I believe I won our bet and a deal is a deal. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, you won fair and square."

"Yay! You bet I did." Eijun exclaimed… "Also, **he paused,** another thing you all should know about it, is that I'm a baseball player not an Idol okay? Well at least not anymore."

* * *

**Author's note.**

Hope you like this story. I had this idea bothering me for a while since I read one story from dessertation san and well this is the result.

Please guys if anybody knows about a beta that can help me please write me a PM.

I think I write it more or less ok. But, then they said is difficult to follow and I have to edit it. So, can anyone help me here! Before, I decide to post a new chapter or a new story and I will be really grateful to you if you want to help me ok!

The song is: Losing Grip from the singer Avril Lavigne. I did change a word chick for boy. Since Eijun is a boy here.

Thank U for the few that support my ideas. thank U Giselle, klau chan for helping me n_n you are both the best!


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations and challenges

**In the previous chapter:**

"Yeah, you won fair and square."

"Yay! You bet I did!" Eijun exclaimed, "Also…" he paused, "another thing you all should know about it is that I'm a baseball player not an Idol okay? Well at least not anymore."

* * *

**Chapter 2: Revelations and challenges.**

**In that precise moment Eijun's home room teacher came back after a meeting.**

"What is going on here?"Asked the teacher to the crowd of students present in his classroom.

"Oh, Sensei!" said Kaoru. "We just heard Sawamura-kun sing a song and he's so awesome. Did you not hear him?"

"Besides, that's the main reason why there are a lot of students crowded up here in the first place!"

"Kyaaaa!" The girls present screamed. "Kaoru-chan is right! And Eijun-kun looks so cute and sexy while he was singing and dancing."

"Ahem" Eijun scratched his head from embarrassment.

"Haha…Thank you girls! But I'm not that awesome so… Please stop you are all making me blush!"

"Kawaiii…." The girls squealed and if it were possible their eyes would literally be heart shaped at that moment.

"Mou…I'm not cute." Eijun pouted and crossed his arms.

"Anyway sensei I'm so sorry for causing a commotion it's just that I didn't like it when Shenjirou baka was mocking me."

"Besides, the last time I sang was when I was just 10 years old so I kind of wanted to shut him up and show him I can sing and dance." Eijun said this with a regretful and apologetic tone.

"I see, well if you are finished here I'd like to remind everyone that classes are in session and I have a class to teach so what are you all waiting for?" He screamed "Go to your classrooms right now!"

"Yes… sensei." They all said.

**After that the students left. Eijun was deep in thought meanwhile this was all happening.**

_Eijun's thoughts:_

He complained to himself.

"Oh man! Now I'm in serious trouble if dad or grandpa were to find out that I sang again. I would be so grounded; worst of all mom would be babying me. I did promise I wouldn't perform in front of an audience unless one of my cousins or relatives were present…"

"I just hope everyone here doesn't bother me with singing anymore…Mou I'm in big shit here!" He sobbed.

"Oh no… Now that I remember Chris-sempai, Kuramochi, Miyuki, and captain Yuki were all here as well!"

"No way…Please Kami-sama if you exist, have mercy on me and don't let them ask me questions of why I don't want to sing."

"Shenjirou, I curse you. If you hadn't said anything in the first place I wouldn't have exploded and I wouldn't be feeling miserable right now!" Eijun sniffed.

**In that exact moment Eijun's classmates are watching him and they don't like what they see. Let's see what the majority is thinking?**

"What's wrong with Sawamura-kun he looks completely terrified but why? He sings so beautifully."

"Maybe we should convince him to sing. Yeah! That could make him happy."

The teacher noticed no one was paying attention to him so he angrily said, "Hey everyone, we are in class right now! So please I suggest you stop thinking about irrelevant nonsense and pay attention to my class or you all are going to fail in the next exam is that clear!?"

**Startled by their teacher everyone apologizes and class carries on.**

* * *

**Time just flies by and later during the day Haruichi, Kanemaru, Furuya, and Eijun go to their afternoon baseball practice.**

"Let's have a good practice", said a smiling Haruichi.

"You are right let's do this!" Kanemaru agreed.

"Yeah!" A very less enthusiastic Eijun exclaimed. "I'm going to practice with Chris-sempai so see you guys later."

_With Kanemaru and Haruichi:_

"Well, it seems he's uncomfortable don't you think Kominato?"

He sighed. "I think you are right Kanemaru-kun but let's not ask him questions or we are going to make Eijun-kun feel more uncomfortable than he already is."

"Yeah, you are right. Well let's get to practice and it seems Furuya is already practicing his pitches with Miyuki-Sempai. Coach is here! Better practice now or he will get mad and scold us!"

Haruichi chuckled. "That's true Kanemaru-kun."

**The sound of batting can be heard on the field, except, it was more quiet than usual. Everyone wondered why, even the reporters and the outsiders that were present. Well it was obviously because of Eijun not screaming happily like he usually did. **

Thus, after practice was finished and the coach dismissed everyone one of Eijun's teammates spoke.

"Hey Sawamura are you alright?" A concerned tone was heard from Hideaki.

"Waa man…What's wrong with you! You scared the hell out of me and what do you want anyway?" Said a very jumpy Eijun.

"Relax man! I'm just asking, you weren't exactly your usually baka self so I was just wondering why."

"Well it is not any of your business so leave me alone!"

Jun glared at him and screamed. "Wait a minute Sawamura watch that tone of yours, he's just concerned. Besides why are you so paranoid? Don't you dare fucking say you are fine because even a blind dog can tell you are not so don't be a pain in the ass and make this a hassle, I'm waiting for an explanation."

Eijun had a serious look and said, "I'm sorry Jun-sempai but I'm not telling you anything, don't bother. I'm my father son and I can be a pigheaded when I really want to be and we are causing a scene so I'm leaving!"

"Wait Eijun-kun!" exclaimed Haruno Yoshikawa.

Eijun just sighed. "What is it Haruno-san?"

"Please, I know you don't want to participate in the talent show tonight, the one that we will be celebrating in the stadium that is close to our school, but give it a try Eijun-kun."

"See over there? Those girls and boys who heard you sing earlier today want you to be the representative of our school. Isn't that great? Come on Eijun-kun!"

"Noooooooooo!" Eijun angrily yelled.

**Everyone was so shocked to see him this way, they have never seen the boy so angry.**

"I will not sing! I told all of you that I'm a baseball player not a damn idol or singer or whatever you want to say. Look Haruno-san I really am sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you but no, there's no way I can sing… I can't."

"Besides, that's the main reason of why I am in a bad mood right now! I do recall telling you that I only sang to shut Shenjirou up and I just wanted to prove what I was capable of aside from baseball I mean.

"Now that I did it I don't care about what you or anyone else wants so please just drop it."

"But…but Eijun-kun I do feel happy hearing you sing. I know is not my place but really just… give it a try for me?"

"I…." Eijun looked desperately to Haruno.

**In that moment Ryosuke decided to intervene. **

"Saa...Eijun-kun you shouldn't make a lady cry, right? I mean weren't you saying to always show respect to women." Ryousuke raised an eyebrow at Eijun.

"I, Ryo ni-san please just let it be." Eijun pleaded with tearful eyes…

"No, sing to me right now and if I think you are not good at it then I promise no one is going to bother you anymore."

"Besides you don't have anything to lose and I'm very convincing to others. I promise you I will make sure that no one pesters you again if I see you can't sing. So, what do you say? Do you accept my challenge?"

A bewildered and defeated look appeared on Eijun while sighing. "Fine but something tells me that I'm going to lose. Umm anyway even if I win this challenge I'm sure you are going to force me to participate in this talent show, aren't you?"

"Well that remains to be seen so sing a song to me. No wait three songs. Don't forget everyone who is present here, they are your audience after all."

"Here is a microphone for you." (It's the type of microphone you can use as a diadem)

_Ei-chan's thoughts of the moment: _

"Ok...Come on Eijun you can do it. I guess there's no turning back now, don't panic and don't be nervous. Breathe Ei-chan breath!"

**Eijun suddenly speaks.**

"Lis…ten" he stuttered. "Eve-ry-bo-dy, I'm sorry I'm a bit nervous here. What I mean to say is that I know most of you might be wondering what we are fighting about. Well you are all about to find out since I will sing three songs just for you. But I have a request, no questions regarding the reasons about me not wanting to sing.

Then let the show begin! This song is called **"In the end".**

It starts with [one]  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed  
this rhyme to explain in due time  
All I know

**The audience is surprised at how beautiful his voice is, but no one is more surprised than his teammates especially Ryousuke Kominato.**

Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
watch it count down to the end of the day  
the clock ticks life away

It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, didn't even know  
I wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a  
memory of a time when I [tried so hard]

**Eijun starts to remember how much he enjoys singing and he starts singing with more confidence.**

Tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

**Chris notices how happy Sawamura looks singing and questions Sawamura's reasoning for not wanting to sing. "Why don't you want to show how great you are? I can see how happy everyone is hearing you sing and wait a minute… that's Inashiro, Yakushi, and Akikawa's first string players, why are they here? I guess I'll worry about that later, Sawamura is more important here. **

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind i designed this rhyme  
to remind myself how (I tried so hard)  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so [far]  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me in the end  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a  
memory of a time when I [tried so hard]

**Everyone starts cheering and screaming saying "Kyaaaaaaaaa Eijun-sama, go Sawamura!"**

Tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter….

I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

**Everyone sees him happily singing and dancing and they cheer more!**

I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
for all this  
there's only one thing you should know

"**Come on everybody!" Eijun yelled. "Scream and sing with me!"And they all sang along (XD)**

I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

* * *

Eijun takes a huge breath after he finished singing and says while smiling, "Is everybody happy right now? Well are you?"

"Yeah!" the crowd of fans screamed.

"Haha...Thank you, you are the best!" He winked at them as if it was magic every girl and maybe some gay boys start screaming "Kyaaaaaaaaaa so cute…marry me!"

"Haha…" Eijun blushed timidly after he heard those words and consequently after hearing _"__Marry me__"_ the first string players glared at the boys and girls who screamed that.

"Eijun belongs to me! How dare they? Grr….Wait, since when was he mine?" were the thoughts from the very jealous and possessive first string, surprisingly including Shun and Mei. They were all blushing at the thought. n_n

Eijun giggled as he gave them his best sunny smile. "Well I am too young to marry so no thank you! He paused… "But hey, this will cheer you up my 2nd song as I promised so enjoy! This is a romantic song; don't go thinking I can only sing rock by the way! I dedicate this to the girls present, hope you like it. This is called:

**"The Most Beautiful Girl in the World"**

Could U be the most beautiful girl in the world?  
Its plain 2 see you're the reason that God made a girl

**The girls screamed when they heard those words. **

When the day turns into the last day of all time  
I can say I hope you are in these arms of mine  
And when the night falls before that day I will cry  
I will cry tears of joy cuz after you all one can do is die, oh...

**Miyuki thinks to himself, "I can believe this idiot can sing that way and he chooses to dedicate a song to a girl. Could it be that Wakana girl? I don't care Sawamura is my baka and no one else's."**

Could U be the most beautiful girl in the world?  
Could U be?  
Its plain 2 see U're the reason that God made a girl  
Oh, yes U are

**Unaware of his actions, Eijun gives a very seductive and enchanting look to the crowd while continuing to sing. (Drool...n_n)**

How can I get through days when I can't get through hours?  
I can try but when I do I see U and I'm devoured, oh yes  
who'd allow, who'd allow a face 2 be soft as a flower? Oh...  
I could bow (bow down) and feel proud in the light of this power  
Oh...yes, oh

**All of the Seido first string is simply fantasizing in having Eijun in their arms and kissing him so he can forget that girlfriend of his!  
**  
Could U be (could U be) the most beautiful girl in the world?  
Could U be?  
Its plain 2 see U're the reason that God made a girl  
Oh, yes U are

"**Damn! Who would have thought that Sawamura could simply be this good at singing? No Mei you can't like a moron like him! But wow, he looks so cute, and he's such a romantic and I just want to ravish him and kiss him until he says nothing but my name..." he sighs with a lustful look.  
**  
And if the stars ever fell one by one from the sky  
I know Mars could not be, uh, 2 far behind  
Cuz baby, this kind of beauty has got no reason 2 ever be shy  
Cuz honey, this kind of beauty is the kind that comes from inside

Could U be (could U be) the most beautiful girl in the world?  
So beautiful, beautiful  
its plain 2 see (plain 2 see) U're the reason that God made a girl

**Everyone starts to applaud; scream and video tape the whole performance.**

Oh yeah! (Oh, yes U are)  
Girl (Could U be?)  
U must be ... oh yeah!  
(Could U be?)  
You're the reason ... oh yeah  
(Could) _[x3]_

* * *

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Unaware, Eijun got a bigger crowd while he was singing on the baseball field. So he said:

"Wow, look there's a big crowd now. Oh man I didn't know you loved me so much!" He teased them.

_With his fan girls:_ "Kyaaaaa Eijun we love you sing more!"

"Yeah sing Sawamura...sing, sing, sing!" they start chanting and screaming. Of course all the baseball players including Chris are cheering. (XD)

**The principal looked shocked and surprised but he is not the only one, coach Kataoka with Rei came after see him and heard Eijun sing. But no one is more surprised than his mother who came as a surprise visit.**

_Eijun's mother's thoughts:_ **(Btw can anyone tell me her name and his father's? I only know his grandfather's name.)**

"No way, is that my baby boy? He's singing again! But he promised to me, his father and even grandpa that he wouldn't sing unless another family member was present."

His mother brokenheartedly smiles. "Oh my god, his smile is the same as when he was a small child before that man hurt him. No, if Ei-chan wants to sing again I'll be there for him. I'll support him. I just have to talk with his father and grandfather before they take him out of this school." She sighs.

"After all Ei-chan wouldn't break a promise to anyone of us, unless someone challenged him or provoked him. Mou Ei-chan I won't ground you since I see you so happy."

**Back with Eijun.**

"Well this is a huge surprise! Thank you so much!" Eijun had tears in his eyes and an endearing smile.

_After seeing him get like that the audience started to wonder why he would cry. He looked so happy until a few moments ago. Eijun is about to tell them the reason why._

"Umm...You are all probably wondering why I'm crying right now!" He yells.

"The reason is simply because this is the first time in almost five years that I have touched a microphone again and sang! I'm just so happy, I guess I did forget how wonderfully happy this made me. This will be my last song for you all. Since, Ryo ni-san told me to sing three songs and I think by the look on his face he would probably say-" Eijun tried to imitate Ryosuke-san.

"Sawamura show me you have guts. Go to that show and show them who the boss is!" He giggles. "Well, at least I think he would say something like that. He playfully sticks out his tongue after that commentary.

Everybody along with Ryosuke laughs. (Lol)

Okay so here you go my last song called **"It's my life"**. And by the way thank you Tanba-sempai for bringing me a guitar. Let's start!

**Everyone scream happily.**

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud

It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)

**Eijun started playing the guitar while singing and dancing. He was surprising everybody present, while his mother on the other hand was just simply happy to see her darling Ei-chan being so amazing. She knew her son needed to move on. She was just astonished by the crowd her son attracted. He never seized to surprise her. n_n **

My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks

"**Everybody sing for me! I want to hear you say it's my life, so here!" **

"**Kyaaaaaa!" Eijun and everyone else start to sing with him.**

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

**Kuramochi speaking to Miyuki says, "Can you believe it Miyuki? That Bakamura is making everyone scream and sing with him it's like he was born to do this."**

"**Yeah Kuramochi I know, come on let's hear him sing you moron." Miyuki grinned.**

"**Why you!" Kuramochi yelled.**

Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

**Everyone sang along.  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eijun-kun!" Everyone heard the crowd scream.**

**Haruichi speaking to Furuya said, "Wow! Eijun-kun never seizes to amaze me, right Furuya-kun?" **

"**Yeah…I guess you're right Haruichi, even if it isn't baseball. He looks so hot…" Furuya clears his throat out of embarrassment realizing the statement he just made. "Ahem, I mean he looks cool." **

"**Haha sorry Furuya I couldn't hear you because of the screaming, what did you just say?" **

"**Oh nothing don't worry about it." Feeling relieved he laughed awkwardly to himself. **

**More screams were heard and Eijun continued singing with his gorgeous voice!**

It's My life  
It's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)

And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

"Kyaaa! Eijun you are so good. Sing, sing, sing!"

Eijun scratched his head and made a silly smile to his audience.

"I'm sorry everyone but it seems my time is up! But don't worry I'm happy you all liked my songs. But haha…" Eijun blushed while finishing his sentence.

"I'm kind of hungry and a bit tired sorry about that. May I leave now?" He gave them his puppy dog eyes causing massive nosebleeds to his fans. (n_n)

"Of course Eijun-kun and thank you for singing to us." They all screamed.

* * *

**After the mini concert was over the crowd left. The only ones left on the field were Eijun and the first string players of Akikawa, Seido, Inashiro and Yakushi as well as the principal, Kataoka, Rei and Ei-Chan's mother.**

"Sawamura-kun", said Rei-san. "I'm really surprised at your dancing and singing!"

"Are you perhaps going to participate in the talent show for tonight? It will be starting around 9 and lasting up until midnight."

Eijun looks deep in thought and says, "I don't think I will. However, I think all of you are going to annoy me until I say yes! So I guess I will but…" He stuttered and looked apologetically to his mother.

"Can I mom? I mean I saw you in the crowd and I'm so surprised you are even here. I know I promised to you that I wouldn't sing but I would understand if you were to say no."

He looks at his mother and to his enormous surprise she says, "_Don't worry Ei-chan I'll be here with you all the way! _I'm going with you to this talent show but I know your father and even Eitoku are not going to be happy so after this concert finishes you and I are going back to Nagano."

"If you want to continue singing and playing baseball that is young man. So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

A very happy Eijun hugs his mother and yells. "Yes mom! Of course I promise."

Eijun suddenly turned around and said to his coach, "General is it okay with you if I go with my mom to Nagano?" Exclaimed a now very happy Eijun (n_n)

"Well your mother is here so I guess it's not a problem. Would you be able to bring your son back the day after tomorrow? We would like it if your son would be able to join us for baseball practice." He asked.

_"That wouldn't be a problem sir." Ei-chan's mother said with a sweet smile._

"I'll bring him here on time but my only request will be you inform me if my Ei-chan has stalkers, pedophiles or suitors despite being of the opposite sex or of the same gender. I hope you have good security here because if they hurt even a single hair on my baby boy I can assure you...she paused. "You will know how an angry mother bear can I become".

"I hope I made myself clear." She said with a very innocent face. (Lol)

Let's just say poor Kataoka as well as all of the males present were scared shitless because of Eijun's mother. She shows them her evil aura that promised pain and suffering. (Giggles.)

Eijun groaned and crossed his arms. "Mom stop scaring them! Besides I don't think they are stupid enough to try something like that. Really!"

"Your darling mother only wants what is best for you sweetheart okay?"

"Ok mom." Eijun said.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Okay I will leave it there because this 2nd chapter sure is long right? Well this chapter is a bonus for Eijun's birthday and because the 1st chapter was short.

The talent show will be in the next chapter. Also thank U to my readers, the ones who already write me a comment both guest and the ones who have an account! and the ones who follow this story too. Thank U so much and my beta too you help me a lot Giselle ne

Enjoy this chapter and excuse any grammatical errors you might find and I do try to improve! Bye and see you until the next chapter!

P.S: ops I forgot to add who sings the songs. The 1st song "In the end" is from Linkin Park. The 2nd song "The most beautiful girl in the world" is from Prince and the last one is from my eternal crush I giggle Bon Jovi "It's my life".


	3. Chapter 3 And the contest begins!

In the previous chapter:

Let's just say poor Kataoka as well as all of the males present were scared shitless because of Eijun's mother. She shows them her evil aura that promised pain and suffering. (Giggles.)

Eijun groaned and crossed his arms. "Mom stops scaring them! Besides I don't think they are stupid enough to try something like that. Really..!"

"Your darling mother only wants what is best for you sweetheart okay?"

"Ok mom." Eijun said.

* * *

**Chapter 3: And the contest begins..!"**

Mom thank you so much for letting me participate in this contest..!" but why are you here..?" Did something happened in home or my old man did something to make you angry..?" A puzzle expression in Eijun face was seen.

Not at all sweetie..!" "…Giggles…"Your father didn't do anything to me… I just went to visit my brother and I see one of your cousins they say hello to you btw and that's all..!" Also, since I was close to your school I decide to pass by and see how my baby boy is. Only to find the enormous surprise that you were given a mini concert, which reminds me young man. Who is the one responsible to make you sing..?" I know you pretty well, so I know you won't break a promise, especially to me..!" Unless someone challenges you so who was it…?" After all, I doubt you told your coach, Rei san and your teammates that you know how to sing and dance so…?"

Well, mommy with a shy and pleading voice Eijun said. One of my classmates said that I can't sing because I suck in batting and I'm barely a decent baseball player I know I'm not good yet..!" He pouts. But..!" after he insult me and said I can't do it I felt so furious that I simply didn't like it and I told him I can make the girls in my class enjoy my performance and let's just said that's how I ended it singing here in the baseball field today and I sang forth songs… mom..!" You are not mad right..?"

She sighs. No, I'm not..!" At least you show him what you can do I'm so proud..!" but, now you are going to have rabid fan girls and May God forbid but I think you will also, have fan boys too..!" Remember those lessons my mom gave you of how to treat perverts and what Juji Kun teach you of how to make them control their hormones. Which reminds me you are all Eijun's teammate's right..?"

YES, WE ARE MA'AM..!" Finally Captain Yuki talks.

Good..!" Ei-chan loves to talk about you guys on the phone and well, I hope everyone of you treat my son well; I know he is a bit of handful but then again he is also the fire spirit of the team I mean he is a good cheer leader isn't it..?" Giggles "Ahem" Anyway, now that you all know that my son knows how to sing please I wasn't kidding when I said I hope you have a good security here..!" After all, Ei-chan is a magnet of perverts, both sexes actually and this problem persists since he was just a child..!" so…I will really appreciate if you keep him safe of those kinds of people. I'm count that all of you and that include you Rei san and Coach Kataoka.

We understand Mrs. Sawamura. Said Kataoka

That's right, Mrs. Sawamura you don't need to worry, and we are all going to make sure he is aright so you don't need to be concerned about his safety since I'm pretty sure nobody here would let that happen.

Thank you so much Rei san. That's a big relief to me and well when my husband and Eitoku, Eijun's grandfather will feel much better knowing he will be safe here after I talk to them of Ei-chan singing again..!"

With a sweet and endearing smile Eijun interrupts his mother and said. YOSHI…!" Thank you so much Rei san and all of you guys for worry about my well being I really appreciate it. And that includes Inashiro, Yakushi and Akikawa player's too so thank you so much for your help..!"

**After see how cute and adorable Sawamura Eijun looks to all of them. He leaves them with a permanent huge blush in their faces. Squeals..!" n_n**

"Ahem" Which reminds me… also, why are you all here..?" Do perhaps…I don't know but, we suppose to have a match against anyone of you today..?" Captain Yuki..?" Boss..?"

Not at all Sawamura. Both Coach and Captain Yuki answer Sawamura doubt.

"Ahem" Sawamura Kun well, you see we simply come here to see if you all want to participate in a training camp that our coaches are planning, that's why we came here today..!" But, we saw you when you were given your mini-concert so we didn't have the chance to say why we were here. Said Itsuki

Oh..!" I see. That's sound so fun..!" Exclaimed a very enthusiastic Eijun

"Ahem..!" Sawamura..? Suddenly, Sanada Shunpei interrupts.

Yes, Sanada Sempai what is it..?"

Umm…I'm surprise you can sing so well. But I am curious if you are this good in singing then, why you are not an idol already..?" I mean someone from your family will notice how you sing..?" and I imagine somebody will try to convince you to pursue a career like that and I believe this could be happen when you were a child so…why didn't you..?"

* * *

_Eijun after hearing Sanada question he start to feel very nervous and uncomfortable let's see what he is thinking right now u_u_

_Eijun's thought._

OH, MAN..!" What the hell I am supposed to say..?" a-and I c-can see boss as well as the rest of my teammates and the other players from Inashiro, Akikawa and Yakushi are curious to know my reasons. Plus, I can't tell them that I was actually a sort of an Idol when I was younger; more less telling them what is my reason for not singing anymore...What should I do..?" Here Ei-chan is feeling so much panic that he starts to cry and have a panic attack X_X ….Sobs...Sniffs...TT_TT

_His mother sees his Ei-chan is having a panic attack so she suddenly hugs his son and said._

..!" Come on breathe..!" She hugs his son. Sweetheart you are not alone okay. Take a long breathe…yeah sweetie that's right..!" You're mother is here with you baby.

* * *

**In that moment everyone present is surprise o_o It's seems Sawamura had a panic attack and he is suddenly crying. Every single player is unexpectedly mad with the ace of Yakushi after, he made Sawamura cry. After, some few minutes pass**

Okay Ei-chan, are you feeling alright sweetheart...?"

Y-Yeah..!" I feel better mom.

Phew..!" I'm glad. Now, with a serious and angry tone Eijun's mother turn around to face the questioning faces of the players and people present in the field.

NOW YOU BOYS, YOU WILL ALL LISTEN TO ME..!" That's it if you all still want to have the chance to see and talk with my son over here. Is that clear..?"

YES, MA'AM..!"

Good..!" Now Sanada right..?"

Y-Yes Mrs. Sawamura.

Very well, now answer Sanada San question. We did see Ei-chan talent as a singer and how well he dances when he was just a little child. He always been so full of energy and give a good performance is like a second talent of his and actually I was not surprise in that since, some of his cousins' work in the showbiz industry. She paused…Ei-chan was sort of an Idol in the past but, something happened to him and at the end my family as well as my husband family decides it was better to not let Ei-chan try to pursue that career when he gets older. I will not tell you those details. Because, I don't know anyone here nor I trust you with that information so…**With a threatened and sugary voice she said**. I really hope nobody here, start asking personal question to my Ei-chan is enough for him and for me as well to allow him to participate in this contest..!" Plus, the only reason I'm let him to participate in this competition is because I see how much he miss to perform to others. Besides, at the end it will be the decision of his father and both of his grandparents for both of our family sides to decide and allow him to become an Idol again so **pretty please for you all safety drop the topic. Okay..?"**

"Ahem..!" I see, thank you for your answer Mrs. Sawamura and Eijun Kun I am so sorry I didn't think what I was asking you will make you feel so uncomfortable.

Don't worry Sanada senpai I understand and ummm…well, he sighs. Let's leave that aside minna. Besides that, Rei san I wasn't joking when I said I'm feeling hungry and tired and well since; I am going to participate in tonight contest. Can I rest a bit and eat something before my mom and I guess all of you will accompany me there. I want to perform well and for that I need to rest so may I..?"

Of course Sawamura Kun exclaimed Rei. You can very well rest and eat and Mrs. Sawamura can do it too. So, please follow me to the cafeteria which is over here.

Thank you so much Rei san and Ei-chan do you have the proper clothes for tonight show..?" If you not have anything I can go to the mall that I saw in a couple of streets bellow close to your school and buy some clothes for you.

DON'T WORRY MOM..!" He yells I have an outfit "Ahem" I mean proper clothes I will like to try it and I think I will look decent in this talent show.

Oh…!" That's a relief and then what about the songs you are going to sing..?"

About that ummm…I think I will sing one of my favorite's songs from a band grandpa and you used to hear. Plus, in this show I imagine we have to sing a song from another singer and I heard from the girls from my class the participants have to sing at least two songs in order to classify to the next round. Isn't that correct Haruno chan..?"

Wait..?" Haruno chan. Eijun's mother suddenly tease his son. Ha-ha so…is she your new girlfriend..?" She is cute…!" Mama approves..!" but what about Wakana I thought Ei-chan is still madly in love with her..!"

MOM..!" WHAT ARE YOU SAYING..?" A blushing and embarrassed Eijun yell "Giggles". No, Haruno chan and I w-we are not together we are just friends..!" a-and I'm not dating with Wakana you know we are very close friends almost like siblings and t-that would be so weird ewe…SHE IS LIKE A BIG SISTER TO ME..!" Besides, "Ahem" I already told you that I like someone already and NO..!" I won't tell you yet who it is. He cross both of his arms and pouts n_n

Mou...Relax darling I was just teasing you and fine don't tell me yet who you have a crush on. So, Haruno san isn't it..?" Do you know the rules of this contest that my Ei-chan will participate tonight..?"

With a flushed face she said. Y-Yes, Mrs. Sawamura indeed what Eijun Kun said is true. Every participant has to sing 2 or only one song in order to pass the next round were he or she have to sing 2 more songs that is if the participant pass to the next round. After that, the audience as well as the jury will choose at the end 3 places. The amateurs will be the only ones who will sing more also; there will be openings were three famous bands will sing I only know two. Those are Starish and Crash..!"

Eh..!" Really, they will sing. Ask a very excited Eijun

* * *

**The crowd of players is very surprised of how their Sawamura was been teasing by his mother. But, when they heard Sawamura isn't dating with Haruno nor Wakana they feel relief. (The ones who has a crush on him that is) Nevertheless, they also feel suddenly angry and jealous because now their bakamura said he likes someone..!" Who could be the lucky bastard TT_TT..?"**

* * *

Why are you so excited Ei chan..?" Do you know someone from those bands because I don't recall you be friend with anyone of them..?"

Oh..!" Well I don't know all the members personally just one of the members of each band mom..!" And well, I do love their songs plus Crash is a very popular band but Starish is a more popular band than them. Nevertheless, they are both very good..!" I can't believe it ha-ha I will see Kiri again and Otoya too…squeals..!" After so much time..!" Oh..!" They will be so surprise to see me dance and sing too snickers… Plus, mom they are all really handsome too..!"

_With a raise eyebrow and disbelief look Chris senpai interrupts his kohai._

"Ahem" Sawamura..?"

YES, CHRIS SENPAI..!" What is it..?" After Ei-chan stops fantasizes with Kiri and Otoya he looks with a happy grin to his beloved Chris senpai

Does that mean you like man more than woman and you sound like you have a crush on them..?" A jealous Chris asks

Oh…oh..!" Ups..!" A slip of my part

WHAT DO YOU MEAN A SLIP OF YOUR PART SAWAMURA..?" Isashiki Jun screams

Ummm…well, I don't like in that way those two although, we are pretty close friends they treat me as a younger brother. They are also, straight..!" well the last time I saw them they were but…Ei-chan with a pretty blush in his face plus he also start playing with his hands and very shyly said I do like someone from their band squeals…"Ahem" and can you blame me in both of their bands they are only pretty boys..!" He sticks out playfully his tongue. And to answer Chris senpai doubt yes, I do feel more attract to man than woman. After all, I spend most of my time with boys than girls.

Oh…!" Everybody said.

_(P.S: The ones who have a big crush of Eijun feel so relief, happiness and excitement that mean they have a chance to win over their Sawamura giggles.)_

But, Ei-chan..!" Her mother said.

Yes, mom..?"

I want to become a grandmother how I am supposed to be a grandmother one day..!" She sobs…sniffs... i-if you like to sleep with guys than girls..!"" not, that I'm against with that is just…One second though forget what I just said, you don't need to have a relationship with a girl to make me a grandmother just get pregnant some crazy fan girl of yours and make me a grandmother. She whines giggles n_n XD..!"

MOM..!" A blushing and horrified Eijun said.

**While this is happening between mother and son let's see what everyone think XD.**

_Players present and managers thoughts._

Wow..!" Sawamura's mother seriously is a remarkable person and poor Sawamura it seems he will have it rough since now he will have many suitors. Then again he is too dense to notice the obvious TT_TT

_Coach Kataoka thought._

Wow..!" I'm astonished I see where Sawamura does inherit that cheerful personality of his..!" They are definitely mother and son sighs. Nevertheless, I really hope my player's don't try anything funny with Sawamura or the other players present here since, I have to make sure with the principal help that the school has good security to stop future perverts after Sawamura. I mean I just recently I notice he catch the attention of those strangers "Perverts" since that incident that happened the other day and they only knew he is an interesting baseball player, things are going to be different here, now that he is going to become an idol..!" He sighs.

_Miyuki thought._

Ha-ha wow my future mother in law is so hilarious. Sawamura definitely takes after her. Plus, bakamura likes man..!" This is my opportunity to conquer his heart. But, how I am supposed to do that if that baka has a crush on someone from that band..!" No..!" don't think like that Miyuki Kazuya. Sawamura is going to be your future lover focus in that and I have to support his decision as an idol..!"

_Isashiki Jun thought._

Wow..!" I am impress who would have thought Sawamura's mother could behave like that..!" I mean she clearly loves his son but come on..!" Fuck..!" Saying to get pregnant some dumb fan girl of his so she can be a grandmother..!" Wow…just wow..!" Nevertheless, bakamura has to be mine..!" Man..!" he is becoming a really tempting boy more like Tetsu. I would love to have him under me as my lover and make him screaming my name..!"

_Captain Yuki thought._

OH…my..!" I never thought that the day I met Sawamura's mother she will behave like that..!" Saying that to his only son and poor Sawamura he also, looks completely speechless. Plus, it seems Sawamura does take after her..!" Nevertheless, now that I know Sawamura does like man more than girls then I just have to plan a way to win him over. Yes, Tetsu you can do it..!"

_Kuramochi thought._

Kyahahaha…OMG..!" Bakamura's mother is so entertaining she is also, very over protective with him too. Nevertheless, Sawamura does look he takes a lot from her for what I can see. Anyway, since when..?" I am interested in that brat..!" I am supposed to like more girls not boys and, and well, I thought if I ever have a crush of a guy it would be either Ryousuke san type. No way in the hell I like that brat..!" But, the idea of him been with another man bothers me so much is not fair..!" Bakamura you done it I like you..!" You moron..!"

_Furuya thought._

Incredible my rival's mother is really an amusing person saying things like that to his only son. Not, even my own mother will say that to me. Nevertheless, Sawamura I won't give you that easy to another man not even if that boy is a popular idol or a baseball player. I will make you my boyfriend that I swear..!" You are the only person I like more than baseball after all..!"

Haruichi thought.

I'm amaze I thought only Eijun could never cease to amaze me but today I discover both son and mother are unique. Discovering now how Eijun Kun can sing and that he is technically gay. Means… I can try to win him over and make Eijun Kun my boyfriend hopefully since it seems Eijun Kun does have a lot of suitors.

_Ryousuke thought._

Ok…!" Now I see it all. If I knew hearing Sawamura sing will lead to this I wouldn't make him sing. Nevertheless, now I discover my Sawamura chan does have an interesting mother. She is just interesting as well as his son. This will be a problem even though I feel a bit attractive to him he just sees me as a brother figure sighs. I will try my best to show him I am a better option that a stupid singer..!"

_Chris thought._

I thought Sawamura was troublesome but now I see he has a bit of that personality from his mother. She makes me feel fear because she is very over protective of him. At least she will allow him to date with another man but, saying him to get pregnant some girl; just to make her a grandmother that's a bit extreme. Nevertheless, if I have success and I make Sawamura falls in love with me then she will become my mother in law. I don't care… I love him and I will make him mine..!"

_Tanba thought._

Well, Tanba the fact that you realize you develop a little crush to Sawamura should terrified you. Nevertheless, I can't believe how much Sawamura does take after her mother, they are definitely mother and son and wow..!" I guess that's the price I will have to get used to once I have success to make Sawamura my boyfriend.

**Other team's thought giggles… n_n Akikawa, Yakushi and Inashiro.**

_Shunshin thought._

Wow..!" Japan is a really interesting country and so is the Sawamura's family. Eijun Kun's mother is a really interesting woman protecting his son like that..!" knowing the kind of talent he has and saying to him to get some girl pregnant. I don't care Sawamura Kun really is the type of boy I will love to make my lover I mean the only man who at least I will love to have a relationship with.

_Raichi thought._

Hyahahaha…I thought I was in love with Sanada senpai but since the day I met Sawamura, my rival and future lover I realize I like him more than Sanada senpai and I can see Sawamura does have a very funny and interesting mother. I mean knowing at least now that Sawamura does like guy's means I can get close to him and I can try to make him mine. Really..!" he is perfect..!" no matter how much he sucks in batting I can teach him. The only problem will be their persistent suitors and that ridiculous crush he has but I won't give up..!" Eijun kun just you wait for me..!"

_Sanada Shunpei thought._

Really..!" and I thought Raichi's family was eccentric but know I am convince Eijun's family won that price, At least his mother supports him and protects him But, that will be my job to take care of him as his future husband. Now that I thinking about it I thought I love Raichi but now I can see my love for Raichi is just a crush and it seems he likes Sawamura too…well, no matter what I won't give him up that easily after all, I can tell he admires me and the only problem will be that silly crush he has. Mou…but I'm not Sanada Shunpei Ace of Yakushi for nothing you just wait Ei-chan..!"

_Shirakawa thought._

After that dead ball, I can't believe I develop a silly crush of him I know Carlos like him a bit but he likes me better. At least now I know Sawamura is gay..!" I have an opportunity here..!" I just have to try my best and in any case I can see his mother approves to have his son in a relationship with another man and Sawamura definitely takes a lot from her.

_Mei's thought._

Ei-chan your mother is just a lot like you and she supports you a lot..!" Man I would love having you as my lover I'm not stupid as a fellow southpaw I can tell you have a lot of admires, even if you have a silly crush I will make sure you forget that boy after, you see how amazing I am because I don't take an interest with anybody and you definitely know how to take my breath away. I will make you my lover you will see..!"

**Back to Eijun**

MOM..!" DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT. I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ONE OF MY FANS..!" a-and I-I want to become a dad too and well "Ahem" you don't need to worry about that umm Shiori chan said she could have my children and NO..!" SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND..!" Look it's complicated I explained to you when we are alone okay but not here, please..!" Scream a very embarrassed Ei-chan n_n

OH, Really..!" And who is Shiori chan..?" Very well, explain that to me when we are alone.

THANK YOU MOM..!" Ummm… leaving that aside I wonder what are the songs of that group Starish isn't it the group you admire so much..?" Can you sing one of their songs to me please..?"

Sure mom but I will only sing the intro of one of their songs is their first single btw mom and the name of the song is "**Magi love 1000%" **and I will show the choreography too. Otoya doesn't know I know the choreography ha-ha so let's begin..!"

Dokidoki de koware sou 1000% love  
Ten… are you ready  
Nine… are you ready  
Eight… are you ready  
Seven…  
Six…  
Five… are you ready  
Four… are you ready  
Three… are you ready  
Two…  
One…

Saa, let's song! Yume wo utaou! (Let' shout!)  
Sora ni utaou! (Let's go!)  
Hajikeru monohatari ni shichaimashou! Mirai no chizu wo (yes! yes!)  
Kimi to egakou! Kona revolution! (We are)  
Ikimashou! (STARISH)  
Ai wo change the star  
Check it out!

Giri giri na miune no kodou  
Oh, baby  
Govin ni naru koi no shoudou

Doushi wo enabu? purinsesu? Kura kura shindai kurai!  
1000% love!

Naze ka?  
Kimi de afureteru!  
Kokoro  
Sawagu Fushigi na rave!

Mada minu seizawo  
Futari de maide Kisu yoi sugoii  
Uta de sejai wo asukurou!  
3, 2, 1 ... yeah!

Saa, let's dance!  
Yume wo odorou! (Let's shout)  
Sora no odorou! (Let's go)  
Yarisugi na kurai garisa!  
Junbi wa ok?  
Ikkai kiri no supesharu jinsei (yes! yes!)  
Kyoukasho ni wo nottenai! (STARISH)  
Ai wo change the star  
Check it out!  
Kayoi wa hora futari de, 1000% love!

So…mom what do you think..?" Does that song ring a bell to you..?" A happy Eijun ask

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa Eijun Kun screams the very excited managers.

That was so cool..!" said Sachiko.

It really was and you dance so awesome..!" so… who of Starish do you like the best Ei-chan asked Yui…?"

Tell us Eijun kun please..!" Exclaimed both Takako and Haruno n_n

"Ahem" Girls please calm down and why do you assume I like someone from Starish..?" He is so nervous and had a big flush in his face.

Maybe because your face say it all sweetie and I agree with your friends you do know the song and choreography by heart.

MOM YOU ARE NOT HELPING..!" Anyway, I'm hungry let's go to the cafeteria I tell the lunch lady to prepare something to eat for all of us while I'm going to take a nap so bye..!"

_Before, anyone had the chance to stop him Sawamura already run like his life depends of it. O_O "…Giggles…" Now they are really sure he is not going to spill the name of his crush..!"_

Well, running like that means my Ei-chan won't say anything about his crush. Knowing him we are not going to see him until the main event tonight. Just like his father and my brother when they don't want to say anything. HUM…She pouts and cross her arms.

YEAH..!" YOU ARE RIGHT MRS. SAWAMURA. Scream the very disappointed managers.

* * *

**After, everyone see Sawamura Eijun run. They realize her mother was right..!" Plus, they didn't see him the rest of the afternoon and evening. He completely disappears..!" u_u Miyuki and some players of Seido's team were searching for him on the campus. But, they couldn't find him anywhere not even in Masuko and Kuramochi's room since he took a quick nap in another place and he already eat and took a shower so they figure he took everything he needs already and left the school how do they know that, well let's see.**

* * *

_With Kuramochi in the cafeteria with the rest of the people present player, managers, coach and Eijun's mother_

Well, it seems he already left I found this note in our room. Said a very mad Kuramochi

What does it said Kuramochi Senpai asked kominato.

Well, Ryosuke's little brother and everyone present the note said this:

Dear people players, coach and mom present. I know you probably are looking for me right now but, I already left. I figure my mom will tell you, you won't see me until the big event..!" Well, that's true..!" I already rest a bit and I took a quick shower and eat. I'm fine..!" I leave because for two reasons one I know Haruno and the other girls will pester me sorry I don't want that TT_TT and two because I was already late..!" Since my participation was a last minute thing I give a call to this T.V talent Show and it seems I will have to sign some papers so I have to go sighs. I will be the 2 person who will sing in this competition meaning go ASAP to the stadium close to our school, the event will be there so I guess I will see you there and Mom just said my name to the secretary so she can take you to the place I will be. Bye and see ya..!"

And that's what he said. Meaning let's go people..!" Or we will miss the whole thing. Yell Kuramochi and everyone left the school. The majority took the bus while Rei left in her car with Mrs. Sawamura and the managers.

* * *

**~…*****Line break*****…~**

**The stadium was full with people because they know Crash and Starish will sing and also, the 3****rd**** band. The people also can see some of the singers that will compete in the arena. But, they can't see Sawamura Eijun anywhere and it seems the whole performance will be transmitted on T.V meaning completely live..!" So after Eijun's teammates and rivals of the other schools look for some place to sit and watch the show. **

**Meanwhile, Eijun's mother leaves them and when she sees his son and after she greet him. She decide to call her husband he and Eijun's grandfather are not happy with the news but, she manage to convince them so they calm down a bit after that; she made some calls to her relatives so Eijun's family and cousins can see Eijun's performance on T.V **

_Back to the stadium._

Wow..!" I'm so surprise there is a lot of people here in this event the place is full said Miyuki.

Of course it is Miyuki senpai said Yui. And that's because of the 3 bands that will open this contest and look is about to start Kyaaaaaa that's Crash..!" Kiri and Rei look so hot..!" Plus Junpei, Yuugo and Kazuki look so cute..!"

SO TRUE..!" Scream the very excited managers. While the boys present could only roll their eyes girls love hot guys after all XD.

In the stadium you could hear screams and cheers from the fans..!"(P.S: Crash..!" Is a band from a manga I recently read and they are so cute..!" why this manga is not an anime yet is beyond me. Btw the song I will put here since is not an anime yet so I will put a song that doesn't belong to them ok because it's a manga)

**KYAAAAAA IS CRASH...!" SING, SING, SING..!"** was heard from the fans..!"

HELLO MINNA WE ARE "CRASH..!" Yell Kiri. And we are going to open this concert along with Starish and Bad luck so, after our three performances finish this contest will start..!" So, before we begin with our presentation our manager Hana will tell you how this contest will be so listen. Come on Hana start explaining to them please..!"

Thank you Kiri..!" Very well ladies and gentlemen in this competition a total of 15 singers will participate 3 of them are in a band of 3 people and 2 of them are a group of two singer's meaning 13 people singing and lastly 2 solos. AT the beginning only 14 people classify to sing here and perform to all of you. But, one last person will sing and he will be the 2nd person to sing here since; we will start with the solos. Then with the group of two singers and lastly the band of three all of them have to sing one song. After, they all sing the Jury will choose 1 group for each category and the audience **meaning you** can choose for the ones who not classify to the next round, you will choose one group or solo who will be disqualified after that each participant has two sing one more song so at the end the jury will choose 3 places who will be the winners of tonight's show and btw the person who win the competition if he or she wants then he or she can sing two more songs for all of you so… let's see the born of a new start an Idol for tonight and let's begin people..!" Tell me are you all excited..?"

YES, WE ARE HANNA..!" Everybody scream

That's good to know and before I forget the Jury will be Ringo san, Saotome sensei and Hyuga sensei from the Shining Academy which they will evaluate performance, talent and the way each singer develop in the scenery so let's heard the openings from Crash..!" Starish and Bad luck..!" After that, the show will belong to our amateurs here so let's start this concert and let's enjoy the music tonight..!"

_Hanna left the scenery and the boys from Crash..!" start the concert by playing the instruments and singing..!"_

I'm Rei and we are Crash..!" so let's enjoy the concert come on guys let's sing..!" and this is it "**Ready Steady go..!" **(P.S: From the anime Full metal alchemist)

**Everyone from Crash start to sing..!"**

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK… READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK  
READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK  
LETS GET STARTED READY STEADY GO

**Yuugo with a husky voice start singing**

fukitonde yuku fukei korugaru you ni mae e  
kurushi magure demo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai ate ni naranai chizu yakute shimaeba ii sa  
uzumoreta shinjitsu kono tenohira de tsukami torou

**And now Junpei is playing with the battery while he continue singing **

muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita  
urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari  
hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe  
koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa  
READY STEADY GO..!"

**Now is the turn of Kazuki while he is dancing**

kazoe kirenai kizu kakae konde ite mo  
chotto yasotto ja tamashi made wa ubawasenai  
ano oka no mukou de kimi ni deaeta nara  
nani kara hana sou sonna koto bakari omou yo

**Rei start singing along with kazuki while he is playing with the guitar**

muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita  
urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari  
hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe  
koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa  
READY STEADY GO..!"

**Everybody from Crash..!" along with the audience sing..!" **

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK… READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK  
READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK  
LETS GET STARTED READY STEADY GO

**Lastly Kiri sing while he also plays the guitar.**

kokoro wa (hashiru) ano sora no shita  
karamawari suru kimochi ga sakebi dasu no o tomerarenai  
kimi made (todoke) kitto ato sukoshi  
atsuku hizashi ga terasu kono michi no mukou  
READY STEADY GO AND PLEASE. TRUST ME..!"

**And the sound of the battery finish playing the song was heard along with the excited screams of the fans..!"**

**Kyaaaaaa Crash, Crash, Crash..!" You are all the best…!"**

THANK U LADIES AND GENTLEMAN..!" Yell Junpei now we are so happy to present the next band..!" which is Starish so let's give them a big applause to them..!"

"…Clap…Clap…" Kyaaaaaa Starish you are so good..!" Otoya, Tokiya, Natsuki Kyaaaaaa Syo and Ranguji sama Kyaaaaaa Cecil and Masato sing..!"

Thank you..!" Junpei so let's the show begins the voice of Ranguji was heard and the song we will sing is "…**Mirai chizu..!"**

**Everybody from Starish start singing..!"**

Kono hiroi hoshi no naka  
Bokura wa naze deatte  
Sora wo miageterun darou?  
Ikusen no toki wo koete  
Hitotsu no melody  
Kyou wo shitteta youna

**Tokiya start singing along with every member of Starish while in the chorus everybody from Starish sing..!"**

We'll be...  
Kokoro no oku wo  
Maybe...  
Terashite ageru  
Make your Happiness  
Seiza wo lamp ni  
Soshite  
Todoketai'nda  
Zutto  
Issho ni iyou  
Shinjitai'nda  
Bokura no mirai wo  
Hitorijanai kara ne  
Bokura ga tsutsunde ageru  
Mamorasete  
Ari no mama kimi wo  
Heart ni hibikasete  
Kimi to iu na no onpu wo  
Sekai de ichiban no hanataba ni  
Chizu wa ashita wo sashiteru  
Nanairo ni somete

**Their beautiful voices make the people feel the love in the song and they all sing as well..!"**

Sunadokei wo kaeshite  
Setsuna no toki wo mitsume  
Hakanaki tooku wo miteta  
Otona ni naru tte koto ga  
Chopiri kowakute  
Kimi ni yori sotta

Could I...? Bokura ni nani ga  
Should I...? Kimi ni dekiru ka  
Imagine for you Sore wa utau koto sa  
Kitto Harmony ni naru  
Zettai  
Kiseki ni kawaru Mukae ni yuku yo  
Ai ga sou iu kara

**Everyone from the audience feel so excited even Eijun's friend since the whole event is so cool..!"**

Tomo ni aruite yukou  
Namida, yowasa mo wakeatte  
Kiss mitai ni  
Tsunagaru kono yume  
Gyutto dakishime you  
Shiawase mai oriru you ni  
Eiga mitai na wanshin ni shiyou  
Dakara egao de yukou yo  
Kaze ni yure nagara

Hitorijanai kara ne  
Bokura ga tsutsunde ageru  
Mamorasete  
Ari no mama kimi wo  
Heart ni hibikasete  
Kimi to iu na no onpu wo  
Sekai de ichiban no hanataba ni  
Chizu wa ashita wo sashiteru  
Nanairo ni somete

Hitorijanai x2  
Kimi wa hitorijanai kara  
Mirai chizu hirogete

**After, the song finishes everybody present were screaming the name of their Idols and the name of the group..!"**

**Kyaaaaaa Starish you guys are so amazing..!" WE LOVE YOU..!"**

THANK YOU..!" Beloved Fans..!" WE REALLY ARE EXCITED TO BE HERE WITH ALL OF YOU IN THIS TONIGHTS TALENTED SHOW…!" Let's welcome the last band..!" Which is "…BAD LUCK..!" They will be the last one who will sing and perform tonight to all of you…!" So, please..!" Let's continue enjoying tonight show and let's give them a big applause to all of them shall we…!" Yell Syo Kurusu.

*-Clap—Clap-* KYAAAAAA BAD LUCK..!" WE LOVE YOU GUYS..!" was the scream of their fans..!"

Hello Minna..!" Yell Shuichi Shindo today it's a special day from all of us as well for my fellow band singers since we are going to welcome 3 new talents to the show industry..!" So, let's heard their beautiful voices singing and performing to us..!" But, remember and this is for the ones who will compete after, we finish our performance even if you are not in the 3 places who will be chosen tonight not think you don't have any talent as an Idol and always try to go forward and keep fighting for your dreams. Because we are all winners here isn't that right…!" Shuichi put the microphone to his audience and they scream..!"

YES..!" YOU ARE RIGHT SHUICHI..!" Kyaaaaaa we love you Bad luck..!"

THANK YOU GUYS YOU ALL ARE THE BEST..!" so let's begin with the song that made us famous so sing along…!" And the name of the song is **"…Rage beat..!"**

**Shuichi start singing with his beautiful voice while the crowd starts singing with him n_n..!"**

Obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi  
uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete  
hibi wareta rojou ni toketa shigunaru wa  
kizuato dake nokoshiteiku

madoronda noizu ga asu o keshi saru mae ni yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikakete

**Hiro is playing the guitar while Suguru is playing the battery they both start singing along with Shuichi..!"**

doko ni mo tomaranai  
mitasanai EMOTION shikato kimete oikose yo, furueteru shai na seikai no nuke michi o neratte  
tadoritsuku basho e I WANT NEW WORLD

muragaru fuan ni tsume o tatereba  
mishiranu uso ni hajikarete mote amasu jikan ga sabitsuita machi o  
warubirezu ni kazatteiru

berubetto koin dake o pakku ni tsumete  
meiro no youna yume no chizu wa iranai

**In that moment a unexpected person start singing along with Shuichi and that would be Ryuichi from Nittle grasper making the crowd more excited that they already been and they all sing along with their Idols..!"  
**  
saka maku kodou kara  
kirakira gin no PASSION kakehiki dake no yuuwaku  
kowaresou na kimi no hitomi ga ikeru doa tataite  
sagashi tsuzuketeiru JUST A NEW WORLD

MEIN SHI CHU ni kizamu semegi atta namida ga  
ima mo kikoeru kutsuoto o hisumaseru

doko ni mo tomaranai  
mitasanai EMOTION shikato kimete oikose yo  
furueteru shai na seikai no nuke michi o neratte  
tadoritsuku basho e I WANT NEW WORLD

THANK YOU SO MUCH MINNA YOU ARE ALL THE BEST..!" We are very grateful that you are all here ladies and gentlemen and kids too. We Bad luck along with Starish and Crash we are so happy that we will have soon 3 new talents with us so, please let's support every single singer that will play and sing for us tonight and before we leave let's give a big applause to Ringo san, Saotome sensei and Hyuga sensei from Shining academy..!"

Clap…Clap…!" Kyaaaaaa Minna thank you for having us. I am Ringo and I will be one of the jury for tonight show and these handsome men that are with me tonight you all know them as Hyuga sensei and Saotome sensei..!"

Yes, Ringo you are right we are happy to be with all of you tonight and I am Hyuga sensei and I'll be the 2nd Jury for tonight show and as you all already know how this contest will begin thanks to Hanna san since; she already explain the rules to all of you as well this talent show is transmitted on T.V right now..!" Plus, one more thing you all should know is that the singers will have to sing one song each and after that we will evaluate their performance and we will also choose 1 singer from each category and now you will listen to Mr. Saotome sensei so heard him people..!"

Thank you Hyuga sensei I am Mr. Saotome and just like both Ringo and Hyuga said I am the 3rd Jury for tonight talent show here in Japan we will listen 15 new talents tonight and at the end we will have only 3 winners. So, let's begin the 1st contestant is a boy from Nanimori high school he is 15 years old and his name is Yamamoto Takeshi he is in the baseball team so, let's hear him the song from a famous band here in Japan and the song is **"Heart of Sword" **(P.S: That's from the anime Samurai X)

**A tall boy with a handsome face and black hair dressing with dark juvenile clothes said. Thank you Mr. Saotome and the Jury present as well as the audience I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and I am so happy to be here with all of you so let's start..!" **(P.S: He is from the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn n_n)

Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koesou de

Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata sure chigai

Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka only no tsuna watari

Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso raku ni naru

**The people who knew the lyric start singing with Takeshi and the girls start screaming. Kyaaaaaa Takeshi Sama sing, sing, sings..!"**

Atsukute tsurai jibun wo kakushite mijikai toki wo ikiteru

Hitori de wa tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koesou de

Hottokeba hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata sure chigai

Kanpeki to chau jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?

Shinu made ni tsukaikiru un no kazu  
Semete jibun de dashiire wo sasete

**Takeshi start saying. Come on people sing with me and they all sing..!"**

Wakacchainai kimi nara dou ni demo rikutsu wo kaete ii noni

Nando kimi ni ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau aijou ni

Shinjikaneru utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo soutou nemurenai

Nando nankai kurikaeshitemo  
Modottekichau ai dakara

Butsukatteiku kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga suji chigai

Hitori de wa tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku

Aishou yori mo fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai

**THANK YOU EVERYBODY I HOPE YOU LIKE MY PERFORMANCE TONIGHT..!" He gives his audience a big smile.**

Well Yamamoto san you certainly have a cute voice I like it..!" But, you need to interact more with your audience nevertheless I'm impress of how well you star this talent show being 8:15pm tonight it was good said Ringo. I will give you an 8 for your performance.

Thank you Ringo san I'm grateful to you..!"

Hyuga sensei said. Well you certainly impress us and since you are the 1st person to sing to us tonight I must said you do have future but remember we still need to hear the rest of contestant and my score for you will be 7.5..!"

Saotome with a thinking face said. Well in my career I heard a lot of beautiful voices, you have talent kid you still need to improve more but, nevertheless it was a good performance I will give you an 8 too..!" That means your final score will be 7.8 counting all of the scores of all of us 3 so that's a good number. Also, before you leave can you tell us Yamamoto Kun what is your reason to sing..?" I mean why do you want to be so suddenly an Idol and does your family and friends support you..?"

Thank you Saotome sensei. Said a happy Yamamoto Takeshi and the answer for your question is that I guess I just want to know if I have what it takes to be an Idol I love playing baseball and be with my friends but, I will like to try and see if I am good in singing too that's why I am here and yes my family and friends support me..!"

Okay..!"Thank you Yamamoto Kun said Ringo. Now ladies and gentleman let's heard the next contestant but, let me tell you first a bit about him before any nasty rumor is heard ok. It seems our next contestant is a last minute participant because he didn't participate in the previous selection of singers that will sing for us tonight. For what our director said to us he was encouraged by his friends to participate and one of our main sponsor have the chance to heard him sing this afternoon and he approves to give him a chance so let's welcome Sawamura Eijun he is a 15 years old boy and he study in Seido school he also plays in the baseball team as a pitcher. So…Let's give him a big applause and after Sawamura Kun performance we will heard the 3 group of band of 3 ok..!" so...Let's welcome Sawamura Kun with the song **"somebody to love form the band Queen…!"**

**Before the music was heard a very beautiful brunet boy with blue dark ripped jeans with a sleeves red t-shirt and a blue dark jacket could be seen, plus he is using eyeliner in both of his eyes and that's not all he is also using red earrings in both of his ears is seen by the crowd making every single person including the Jury blush a deep tomato red since he looks like a hot bad boy..! That includes the 3 members of the bands that were invited to opening the contest..!" Let's see their reaction XD.**

OMG..!" THAT'S E-EIJUN KUN scream Kiri and he wow..." H-he looks so sexy..!" He is blushing madly lol..!"

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT..!" It's that Eijun Kiri..?" but, what is Eijun here..?" I mean I thought he hates singing and he looks so hot..!" drool a blushing Otoya.

WHAT YOU TWO KNOW THAT CUTE AND HOT BOY..!" scream the members of Starish and Crash along with Bad luck.

Yeah..!" How do you know MY EI-CHAN..?" He didn't tell me he knows you guys and you two better stay away from him or I swear I'll be the last thing you will see in your miserable life. Exclaimed a very piss off Shuichi Shindo

WHAT..!" Shuichi san how do you know him..?" exclaimed the very surprised boys Kiri and Otoya.

He is my baby cousin from my mother side of the family and as I said before he is out of limits. So…with an evil smile Shuichi said. That goes with all of you Starish, Crash members and you two Hiro and Suguru stay away from him..!" I'm not the only one who is very protective over him besides, he is just 15 years old he is not ready to date yet..!" OH… but I hope Ei- chan do well here. And he is going to start singing right now..!"

The shocking members of each group could only nod and see in disbelief of how Shuichi Shindo acts but now their attention goes to Sawamura Eijun along with the crowd. "…Giggles..."

**Hello ladies and Gentleman I am Sawamura Eijun before I start singing I would like to said thank you to the director of this contest..!" since he allow me to participate and singing for you all tonight..!" I must said it's been 5 years since I last sing to anyone and if it wasn't for a bet I did today and the support of my friends and my family well specially my mother I wouldn't be here with all of you tonight so I hope you like the song I will sing and perform so let's begin and this song is one of my favorites since I was a child and the name is "…Somebody to love..!" Scream a very excited Eijun..!"**

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

**The people start hearing a very happy Sawamura Eijun sings with his beautiful voice along with the music that is playing in the background making everyone absolutely speechless of how good he is singing and dancing..!" **

Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have to spend all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief Lord  
Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

**The Jury looks absolutely impress since he looks very joyful and natural in singing to the audience, while the crowd start screaming Eijun's name and give him a big ovation..!"**

**KYAAAAAA SAWAMURA..!" scream Eijun's friends and very excited hormonal teenage girls and even boys XD.  
**  
I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end (at the end of the day)  
I take home my hard earned pay all on my own  
I get down (down) on my knees (knees)  
And I start to pray (praise the Lord)  
'Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (please)  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

**Eijun's mother looks how happy his son is singing the song of one of his Idols. She knows now that it's not turning back with this. Nevertheless she feels happy for his darling baby boy..!"**

(He wants help)  
Every day - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
(He's)I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah – yeah, yeah, yeah

**Here Eijun takes a guitar that it's in the scenery and he start playing it making everyone surprised and very excited seeing how good he is..!"  
**  
Ooh  
Somebody (somebody)  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
(Anybody find me someone to love)

Got no feel I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)  
I'm OK I'm alright (he's alright)  
I ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free Lord

**Eijun said. COME ON..!" PEOPLE I SEE MOST OF YOU ALREADY STANDING UP WELL THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR AND SING ALONG WITH ME I WANT TO HEAR YOU SING..!" And they all start singing with him that includes the rest of contest along with the 3 bands invited..!" Squeals**

Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love  
Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody  
Find me somebody find me somebody to love

**Here Eijun put all his heart and soul in singing making his mother and Shuichi feel so proud of his son and baby cousin..!"**

Can anybody find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me find me find me  
Find me somebody to love  
Somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love...

KYAAAAAA SAWAMURA..!" YOU ARE SO COOL..!" the crowd goes wild after heard him sing it was unbelievable it's like Starish, Crash or even Bad luck were performing just now since all the people look absolutely cheerful and are applauding so much..!"

THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYBODY..!" I'm happy you all like my performance but etto… Eijun start playing with his fingers and with a shyly voice he continue saying…can you all please take a sit "Ahem" I think Mrs. Ringo along with Mr. Saotome and Hyuga sensei want to talk he- he. He scratches his head

KAWAIII..!" That was the scream hear by every single female present in the stadium and there were a few nosebleed from both gender too giggles n_n

"Tsk, Tsk" Well Sawamura kun as you know my name is Ringo I must said I am very impress you have so much talent kid..!" Your voice is very beautiful too and I can also, notice you are not afraid to be in front of people and that's very good..!" My score for you will be 9 after all you did a good job..!"

With a happy grin in his face Eijun said. Thank you for your kind words Mrs. Ringo san.

Very well, Sawamura Eijun I am also impresses with your performance and right now I'm only thinking why you are not an Idol already. But boy…!" the way you sing and how good you play the guitar was incredible I have no doubt in my mind that the others contestant also can do it..!" but you really know how to enjoy and make the song yours..!" Really… good job and I will give you 9.2 since I see you earn it..!"

With an enchanting smile and a wink Eijun said. Awww thank you so much Hyuga sensei..!" You are so kind he tease.

Y-YOU B-BRAT..!" Hyuga can't believe how this boy makes him stutter and easily blush but he can't help to notice he is a very cute boy too. But "Ahem" He suddenly feels a killing intent directs too him and glares he sweat dropped.

Saotome suddenly stand up of his seat and hugs a very surprise Eijun making not only him be very shock but all the people present too. Except now a very angry cousin who is about to kill said man. TT_TTT OMG…. MY BOY YOU ARE SO CUTE..!"

KYAAAAAA SIR..!" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING..?" Eijun tries to push the pervert. PLEASE SIR THIS IS NOT FUNNY..!" if YOU NOT RELEASE ME NOW I'M GOING TO HIT YOU AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE JURY..!" BESIDES YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME HOW I DID IT NOT THIS..!" WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR..!" GET AWAY FROM ME..?" Now Eijun really is in panic O_O

YEAH..!" Saotome san what are you doing right now are considering sexual harassment and didn't you hear him just now. GET AWAY FROM HIM..!" said a very piss off Shuichi Shindo.

BUT HE IS SO CUTE..!" and you boy really…you sure know how to perform..!" and why are you not an Idol already..?" Saotome asks

SIR I WON'T REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN..!" GET OFF ME ALREADY OR I'LL BE THE LAST THING YOU ARE GOING TO SEE..!" Now Ei-chan stops the panic attack and he now is very annoyed.

But, But..!"Ahem" Now Saotome realizes almost everyone in the audience wants to kill him literally since the glares and killer intent said so.

Don't tell me I didn't warn you and before everyone could react and stop a very piss off Sawamura. Wham..!" He already hit him with the sun doesn't shine meaning his **"balls"** and he also punch his face making him unconscious.

"…."

_After that, every single person present couldn't help feel Saotome sensei deserve it and besides Sawamura did warn him to let him go but he just simply didn't listen he may now rest in peace ha-ha just kidding..!"_

Well done Ei-chan..!" Shuichi cheers. OMG..!" Are you alright..!"

Shui tell me are all the man so pervert..!" a teary Ei-chan asks his beloved cousin. Both cousins forget they are actually in T.V right now and people are watching them.

Not all of them are like that..!" Shuichi said this while he is hugging and comforting his baby cousin. But most of them are he sighs "Ahem" and it seems Saotome san already woke up. So care to tell me Saotome san why did you suddenly jumped to Eijun..!" He yells

"Ahem" I'm so sorry Sawamura kun I don't know why I did it I guess I couldn't control myself. He awkwardly says. Even though he is in pain he feels he deserves it.

Well then sit Sir already before someone from the audience decides to kill you..!" and tell me how I did it. Said Sawamura. Also, Eijun took the microphone and said. People umm...let's forget what just happen a few minutes ago and let's continue this talent show since; I'm not the only one who has to sing tonight..!" Please..!" Eijun desperately pleads to his audience using his teary puppy dog eyes and he bits his lips to make sure no one specially his mother and senpai's murder Saotome sensei lol.

* * *

**Meanwhile, the people who were watching on T.V are very surprise..!" even them now that what Saotome sensei just did to the kid was really bad. Plus, Eijun's family from both sides of the family father, grandparents, cousins, uncles in general want nothing more to be there and kill the bastard for touching their Ei-chan TT_TT**

**But..!" they are not the only one also the people present in the stadium are not happy either not Eijun's friends, mainly the baseball players, Kiri and Otoya. Also Eijun's mother and the other two jury members who are still in shock and very angry..!" **

Ringo starts talking. "…Okay…" dear ladies and gentlemen both present in the stadium and the ones who are watching us on T.V I honestly I don't know why Saotome sensei did what he did. He never does that. Nevertheless let's calm down and heard his critics about Sawamura Kun's performance. She said

"Ahem! I-I first once again I sincerely apologize to you Sawamura kun and the audience too I didn't plan what I just did and about my critic well you have great talent but for the way you sang and dance I can tell you have an idea or a bit of experience of how to perform in front of an audience so…can you tell us why did you decide to participate in this talent show..?" And my score for you will be 9 too that means your score at the end will be 9.2

Eijun with a thinking and sweet voice he said. Thank you Mr. Saotome sensei well first the only way I can accept your apology is that **you stay away from me..!**" He said that with a very sickly sweet smile making everyone know he means business here cough…" **He is still mad**"…Cough… And for my reason well, I love the music and sing it makes me feel so happy and free my soul when I sing and it's something I enjoy doing it; and I love to do it as much as I adore to be a baseball players when I am playing with my friends and rivals I feel that I am alive..!" and that's the same feeling I have when I sing not only for me but for others too..Ummm to be honest I didn't plan to perform tonight, it was more my friends saying I should try and participate in this event..!" If it wasn't for them insisting to me to participate then we wouldn't be talking right now.

Which reminds me thank you so much to the audience you are the ones who make the singers to try and pursue a career and their dreams if it wasn't for you all support there would not be singers or even actors so thank you for your support..!" and this is for the rest of contestant who will sing tonight no matter who wins this competition let's do our best and do what we do which is singing..!" Said very sincerely Sawamura Eijun

I see thank you Sawamura Kun said Hyuga sensei you may take a rest with Yamamoto Kun since we will continue with the next round.

VERY WELL THANK YOU ALL..!" says an enthusiastic Ei-chan.

After all the drama and things Eijun have to do today..! He just hopes everything went well and he is also praying to not be molested again in T.V so…let's see in the next chapter the rest of the contest and if Eijun takes the price as the winner.

* * *

**~…*****Author note*****…~**

Phew…this chapter sure is so long right..?'" Well I made it like that because I think I didn't update this story in a month more or less that's why it's long and also, I'm so sorry for the long wait..!" I think you know dear reader that I update my other stories first that's why I couldn't update this one faster that I planned it and the 2nd reason of why I didn't update this one faster is because my beloved laptop turn off whenever it wants X_X So it was really impossible to me to write and finish this chapter and update faster because of that…so I just hope I don't have this problem anymore. TT_TT

So…tell me what you think about this chapter and did someone here read my other stories and what do you think of the last chapter of Sawamura is dating who..?" Did you like the lemon Aka "Sex" part I wrote about MeixEijun..?" I am asking because I only know what 4 of my readers think from the reviews they wrote.

As always forgive me for any grammatical mistake I could have written and as I said a writer feels more motivated to update faster when they receive reviews or feedbacks.

Readers waiting for updates and Writers waiting for reviews lol so write a cute review for me pretty please..!" giggles n_n

(P.S the songs here are from the animes Samurai X song Heart of sword, Gravitation song Rage beat , Uta no prince Sama song Mirai Chizu and Magi love 1000% plus, Full metal alchemist song Ready steady go.) also Eijun chan sang Somebody to love from queen..!"


End file.
